Dejavu
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY! Tim just couldn't shake the feeling of Dejavu Horatio Caine's presence created. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is a companion peice to Allocation and Risotto. Both of which can be found in my profile.

Deja-vu

"You're in a rush," Tim observed.

Tim was sitting at the dining room table, laptop computer in front him. There was a ham sandwich on his right but it was untouched. Danny was practically running around the penthouse, trying to find various belongings.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "We're leaving for Miami in an hour," he said, pausing next to Tim. "You haven't eaten your lunch," Danny observed.

"Not hungry," Tim replied absently.

"Tim," Danny said warningly.

Tim immediately got the hint. He grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Tim looked at Danny with a look that blantly said 'you happy?'.

Danny grinned and ran his hand through Tim's black hair. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against Tim's temple. "You'd better not forget to eat while I'm away," Danny said.

"I won't," Tim assured him, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich and turning in his seat.

"You'd better not do," Danny replied, sitting in Tim's lap. "If I find out you've been skipping meals when I get back, I'm never going to let you out of my sight," he threatened.

"Oh, you promise?" Tim smirked, leaning up to kiss Danny on the lips.

Danny kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. "I mean it, Tim," Danny said. "You can't keep not eating because of work."

Tim sighed and leant his forehead against Danny's. "I know, mom," he whispered.

"Don't call me mom," Danny instructed. "It's too creepy."

Tim chuckled and kissed Danny. "Do we have enough time before you leave?" he asked, running his hand down Danny's chest and cupping his dick through his trousers.

Danny moaned, he could feel the heat of Tim's hand through the fabric and couldn't help but rock his hips against Tim's hand. "Unfortunately not," Danny whispered in Tim's ear. "A cab's coming in half an hour and I still have to finish packing." Danny kissed Tim before getting up. "Don't forget to finish your lunch," he said, pressing a kiss on the top of Tim's head.

x

Tim groaned in frustration. He turned over in the bed and buried his face in Danny's pillows. He sighed as he breathed in Danny's scent.

The other man had been in Miami for two days and already Tim was going crazy without him. There were times that Danny and Tim got on each other nerves. Times when they both brought their work home with them when they really shouldn't have, but despite everything it didn't change how much Tim loved Danny; if anything it made him love the CSI supervisor even more. Unfortunately it also meant that Tim usually couldn't sleep unless Danny was in the bed next to him.

Tim's cell phone was on the bedside table next to him and just as Tim was drifting off to sleep it started ringing.

Tim growled as he reached across for the phone. "What?" he demanded.

"Good morning to you too," Danny's voice replied.

"Danny?" Tim asked, glancing at the bedside clock. "It's four am, what the hell?"

"What?" Danny replied. "Like you were asleep."

"I was," Tim replied definately. "Getting there," he grudingly admitted. "I'll be glad when you when you get back and I can actually get a decent night sleep."

"Well, you might have to wait a while," Danny sighed.

"You haven't caught the guy?" Tim asked.

"Nope," Danny agreed. "He's on his way back to New York."

"At least you'll be home though," Tim pointed out. "It's easier to catch someone on your own turf."

Danny chuckled before sighing. "Yeah, I suppose. I better go, I just wanted to hear your voice before we got on the plane."

"Okay," Tim replied, feeling reluctant to end the converstation. "Be careful," he instructed.

"I will," Danny assured him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Tim replied just before Danny severed the connection. Tim tossed the phone on to the floor at the side of the bed and buried his head in Danny's pillow, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Danny was coming home.

x

Tim was sitting in his office when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," Tim replied without even looking up from his computer.

"Mr Speedle," a male voice spoke from the door. "I was told that I'd find you here."

Tim looked up at the redhead that was standing in the door and was immediately hit by an overwhelming sense of deja-vu. When Tim realised he was staring he shook his head and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," he apologised, waving the other man further into the room.

"No problem," the other man replied, shaking Tim's hand. "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he introduced himself.

Tim frowned at the name again and Horatio looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry," Tim apologised again. "Have we met before?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't think so," Horatio shook his head. "I live in Miami and have done for years. It's very unlikely we met before, unless you were a lawyer when you were a teenager."

Tim chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose," he agreed. "Well, Lieutenant Caine, what can I help you with?"

Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out a peice of paper. "This subpeona," he said, placing the paper on the desk in front of Tim.

When Danny arrived home when the case was closed he was surprised to find Tim's laptop in the study where it belonged and Tim lying on his back on the large couch.

"This has to be a first," Danny commented, kicking his shoes off and straddling Tim.

Tim opened his eyes and looked at Danny. "What is?" he asked.

"I dunno," Danny shrugged, running his hands underneath Tim's baggy shirt and caressing the muscles. "Not only are you home before I am, but you're not working. You okay?"

Tim laughed and nodded his head. "I'm fine," he assured the blond. "Why does the name Horatio Caine sound familiar?" he asked.

Danny's hand stilled as he looked at Tim in surprise. "Caine?" he repeated. "As in Lieutenant Horatio Caine? From Miami?"

"You know him then," Tim commented.

"Well, yeah," Danny nodded. "I was sitting next to him on the flight here from Miami."

"He was working the case?" Danny nodded again. "When I saw him, I had the strangest feeling of deja-vu. Like I'd seen him before."

Danny chuckled and leant down so that his chest was pressed flush against Tim's. "I doubt it. You've never even been to Miami have you?"

"Not that I can remember," Tim answered.

"Then forget it," Danny said. "Deja-vu is just one of those feelings that no one can explain. Nothing to worry about." Danny ducked his head and placed soft kisses on Tim's neck.

Tim moaned and arched into Danny's touch. "Yeah," he breathed, his hand running into Danny's hair and bringing their lips together, completely forgetting about the unexplainable feeling.

The End


End file.
